


Two-Sided Coin

by padmeswan



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Redemption, Reylo - Freeform, Seduction to the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmeswan/pseuds/padmeswan
Summary: Rey joins the dark side after killing Snoke and the praetorian guards.>>"Unleash your anger. Let it guide you. You know the truth."Kylo is standing in front of her, less than a meter away. He can feel her anger growing stronger. All indication of doubt has left her mind."Let it free you."<<
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49





	1. Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. English is not my first language, so I apologize if there are any mistakes or if I'm not that eloquent. Follow my Twitter @padmeswan for updates and fanart inspired in the work.

"The sith, the jedi, the rebels; Let it all die. Rey, join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy."

"Don't do this Ben. Please don't go this way."

"No, no. You're still holding on! Let go! You want to know the truth about your parents or have you always known? You've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it." 

Rey is silent.

"Say it."

"They were nobody."

"They were filthy junk traders. Sold you off for drinking money. They're dead, in a pauper's grave in a Jakku desert. You had no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing."

Rey, in tears, remains silent. Kylo decides to push her.

"You were a little girl, abandoned. A child who kept dressing in the same colors, using the same hairstyle, all just to comfort herself. How many days does your wall mark back in Jakku? A child, waiting to be rescued but no one came. Nobody cared." 

Push her further.

"The resistance, your so called friends, have they tried to contact you?"

"No."

"Did the crew thanked you after helping the resistance destroy Starkiller Base? Did my mother?"

"They were all bussy."

"Stop lying to yourself. Don't you see? They don't care, Rey. You're nothing. But not to me. Join me. Stand by my side just like with Snoke and we'll save anyone that has been betrayed."

He feels her sadness turn into anger and starts walking towards her, slowly, measuring his steps with his words.

"Who has been abandoned."

No more tears were shredding. She was a disappointment, was worthless, lonely. She was a force user, a strong one, and still alcohol was more important. Worthier. She played by the rules, she did everything right and was still left alone. Except now. The force united them, two lonely people who understand each other. And now, he is offering her a different path. A new path. If all the light side could offer her was grief and loneliness, she might as well go to the dark side.

"Unleash your anger. Let it guide you. You know the truth."

Kylo is standing in front of her, less than a meter away. He can feel her anger growing stronger. All indication of doubt has left her mind.

"Let it free you."

She lifts her head, her eyes meeting Kylo's. He offers his hand and she takes it. With his left hand, he caresses her cheek. She kneels before him. 

"I pledge myself to your orders, Supreme Leader."

"Rise, Kira."


	2. Kira

Kira stood up with grace. Every movement perfectly calculated. But as she met Kylo's gaze, everything became white.

Then black. Empty.

Kira opened her eyes.

Who knows how much time had passed, but she was laying on the floor, covered in rubbish, ashes, blood. She searched for Kylo with her eyes, only to find him in a similiar position. Her wounds weren't that bad, so she lift herself up and started walking towards him... when she heard steps.

"You..." Instinctively Hux raised his blaster and shoot her. Kira froze, but under that same instinct, only faster, she raised her hand and stopped theblaster bolt with the force.

"I'm not your enemy". Pronounced Kira. Calm, but firmly.

Hux could see that. Her face was still the one of a young one, but tougher. Her back was upright, her eyes focused. No hesitation. She could re-direct that shot straight to him with only one thought.

"Kira has her allegiance to the First Order. To me". Said Kylo already reincorporated, walking by her side, only a few centimeters ahead.

"I see." Hux lowers his gun. Kira no longer senses any threat aiming to her of Kylo, at least nothing above normal, so she re-directs the blaster bolt a wall. "Snoke?"

"Dead. Clearly." Said Kylo while pointing to the pathetic corpse with his head. His eyes take a quick tour around the place, "what happened?"

"The Resistance blew our ship's right wing. They've escaped to the planet of Crait."

Kylo searches through the force for any remorse, relief, or any positive feelings that could arouse in Kira. There were none.

"They're not far. Let's finish this." Kylo begins walking towards the elevator. Kira follows him.

"Finish this? Who do you think you're talking to?" Both dark wielders stop in dry and look at Hux. "You presume to command _my_ army? Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler!"

"He is the Supreme Leader now." Kira interrups Hux by force choking him.  
  


"Long... liv--ve... The S--Supreme Leader..."

Kira lets him loose.

They hear him cough while logging the elevator. She could feel his frustration, shame, resentment. It gave her satisfaction.

"We'll meet them with some AT-M6 and TIEs. We'll crush them, once and for all". Sentenced the new Supreme Leader.

"Good". Pronounced Kira, and a little smirk formed in her lips.


	3. The Battle of Crait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's deceiving him." Says Kira, without taking her eyes off the encounter.
> 
> "Why you say that?", asks Hux.
> 
> "I have that lightsaber with me."

Kylo Ren and Kira were already in the command shuttle, ready to leave for Crait. They're waiting for Hux.

"You forgot this." He tells her while handling her the Skywalker saber. She hesitates. "It's okey, I'll teach you to bleed the kyber crystal. You can't go unprotected, so it'll have to do for now." She nods and puts it in her belt as Hux arrives with his tidy hair and uniform, like the choking never happened.

"The ATs are already at the scene. The Resistance base is an old one, from the Empire era. All they have are old weapons and machines, it's going to be an easy job." Informs to Kylo. The latter nods.

"Sir, we're told the base is protected by a steel wall", says a sergeant to Hux.

"A minor inconvenience, send the superlaser siege cannon. That'll do the job." Affirms Hux as the ship takes off, showing the Supreme Leader, with his words, how capable his army was.

They arrive at the scene. The cannon is being placed and the ATs are moving. The Resistance, with the intention of defending their base, launch some puny ships that can barely fly to destroy the cannon.

_Pathetic_ , thinks Kira.

The First Order pushes through, eliminating eight of their speeders.

The mixture of the white salt and the red crimson ground is beautiful. The cannon being almost ready, the First Order having the upper hand... A splendid view.

But the destruction of three TIE fighters in a row breaks Kira's joy: It was the Millennium Falcon. She hesitates for a second, for it may be a piece of junk, but it was a very fine one. And it'd distract the Supreme Leader's attention.

"Blow that piece of junk out of the sky!" Orders Kylo Ren, and Kira feels him a bit unbalanced. 

All fighters leave the scene and go hunting for the Millennium Falcon. Kira rests her worries, seeing that the ATs are still taking down the speeders, without the need of their TIE fighters. After a few minutes, the Resistance, incapable of reaching the cannon, decides to withdraw. Except for one speeder.

_Finn_.

The cannon is ready and shoots through the steel wall. Through the speeder. But this doesn't stop him. 

_It's suicide_. It doesn't matter if he reaches the cannon and destroys it: The wall would already be weak enought for the ATs to tear it down. He would've died for nothing. _Was I this stupid? Was I this pathetic before?_

But a second speeder comes at full speed and pushes Finn's to aside, far from the cannon's blaster. Both end pretty broken but she senses no death. 

"Hmmm." Kira mutters.

The cannon's blaster breaks through the steel wall. 

"General Hux, advance. No quarter. No prisioners." Kira could sense him tasting these words, sense how much he had waited for this. He was balanced once again. That pleased her.

But a shadow enters the shuttle's view. One man, walking towards them. Towards a whole army. Alone. 

_Luke Skywalker_.

"I want evey gun we have to fire on that man", pronounces Kylo in a low but firm voice. He's trying to be as compose as possible.

Every AT fires at the man. The salt and minerals jumping all over the place. 

"That's enough", says Hux. "That's enough!" yells, after his command was ignored. "Do you think you got him?", asks the Supreme Leader, trying to hide his frustration.

The salt and dust dissipates showing the man still standing without a single scratch.

"Bring me down to him, keep the door covered and don't advance until I say. Stay here, Kira." 

"Supreme Leader dont get ditracted, our goa--" Hux is interrupted by Kylo force throwing him across the shuttle.

Kylo Ren leaves the shuttle and walks towards his old master. Kira senses him lose focus. They can't hear what they're saying, but she can sense his anger, his hatred. All of these making him unbalanced. Lost in old words, actions. He should be using the hatred as a guide, not the other way.

They ignite their lightsabers. Kylo attacks furiously but the old man dodges him. The Supreme Leader is losing his balance. He's not seeing the bigger picture.

"He's deceiving him." Says Kira, without taking her eyes off the encounter.

"Why you say that?", asks Hux.

"I have that lightsaber with me." Kira starts walking to the shutter's ramp, leaving. "Resume the persecution; Push through to their base."

Luke feels a dark presence coming from behind him. _Another sith? Snoke?_ He turns around. He can't trust his eyes: It was Rey. The girl he just met a few days ago. The girl with the bright smile... 

"Rey?"

"Kira, please." She leans her head to a side and gives him a smile.

Gone. She was gone. He thought the only thing that she would accomplish by leaving to Snoke's ship was the inability to bring Ben Solo back. But this... This was... 

"You were right, old man." She takes her lightsaber, her eyes looking ahead but the hatred, rage and pain being directed to the blade. To the kyber crystal. She remembered her parents betrayal, the cold starving nights in Jakku, her loneliness in Ahch-To... She enlights it, and as she begins to point it directly to her old master, the blade turns from blue, to red.

"It's time for the jedi to end." 

He had failed a student. Again. 

"The Resistance is dead. The war is over. And when we kill you, we would've killed the last jedi!" Yelled the Supreme Leader.

Luke was between both dark side wielders. The First Order army was advancing and deploying its soldiers. He couldn't take the army, but he couldn't take both siths either. His chest was hurting and his power draining. He'd have to withdraw, hoping, Leia and the others had managed to escape.

He had failed master Yoda, in fact, he had failed all the masters that had come before him. Masters have lost students, but no one had lost two so close in time to the dark side. He shouldn't have trained her. He should've stayed out of it. The force, the force should've been left alone...

No. There was still hope. Ben. His nephew may have converted Rey, but his conflict was still there.

Luke pushes Kira with the force, crashing her all the way to Kylo's shutter. Kylo immediately runs to attack him, but his uncle uses the force once more and freezes him.

"Strike me down in anger and I'll always be with you. Just like your father." Luke lets Kylo loose and the latter strikes him with all the pain his family have given him.

It was only a projection. Luke was never here.

"See you around, kid." And just like that, he vanishes with a sad smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos, comments and adding this fic to your bookmarks. I know they it's a small number, but it means so much to me :3


	4. The Battle of Crait (Resistance)

A showdown between Kylo Ren and Luke was happening outside the broken steel wall. Poe wondered why was Luke alone, challenging him, until he realised he was distracting the sith lord so they could escape. But how? The only way in and out was through that wall...

"Where did the crystal creatures go?" Asks Finn.

Exactly. They are hiding somewhere, but where? Suddenly he hears a sound: A crystal fox had appeared from a tunnel. He barks at them and begins to guide them to the exit. 

"Follow me." Dictates Poe, turning his head so he can see the remaining members of the Resistance. And he sees her. He's never met her before, but he heard Finn's and BB-8's stories enough to know it was her. But she emanated something unusual. He couldn't quite point it, but it made her untrustworthy.

Finn saw something odd in Poe's face. Something had distracted him. He turns around...

"Rey!" He shouts, happy to see his friend again. But the smile vanished quickly. Why was she in the battle? Did she come from behind to challenge him alongside Luke? Rey ignites her blue saber, but it quickly changes to crimson red. 

"REY!" Shouts, only now desperately. Her friend was... She was a... sith. And was fighting _Luke_ alongside _Kylo Ren_. How? Why? Without realising it, he started running to her. 

"Finn! No, we can't" Yelled Poe at Finn while stopping him with his arm was across his chest.

"But Rey!"

"We have to save the Resistance, without the Resistance we don't stand a chance!" He couldn't deny Poe's point. But it was tough. Maybe if he talked to her...

"We have to go, Finn." Sentences Poe in sadness. Finn closes his eyes so hard it hurts. She couldn't be a sith. It was all Kylo Ren's fault, he was probably manipulating her into fighting Luke, you know, with those force mindtricks. But then why did she look so sure of herself..? Why wasn't she fighting it..? She even seemed pleased. _Rey..._

He exhales. When he finally opens his eyes them, they encounter Leia's. Pain. That's all he could see in them. She tenderly puts her hand on his shoulder and gives him a sad smile. They follow Poe's steps.

The Resistance ran through the tunnels, following the crystal fox. After a few minutes they stop: Rocks are blocking their way out.

"No!" Yells Poe. Now what? He can hear the First Order's troops entering the base. It would only take them a few minutes to find them...

Leia takes a few steps closer. She raises her hand and closes her eyes. She uses the force to move the rocks, but can't feel them. She's... she can't stop thinking about Rey and Ben. Two children who got lost along the way. Two children whose parents had failed them. Luke told her no one was really gonne, but she saw Rey's look: It was the same way Ben had looked at her before. Fear. Yes, both children felt hate, anger, grief, loneliness... But fear is what started it all. If she could only go back in time...

She had no time for mourning. She re-focused on the rocks again. Just like Poe said, she has to save the Resistance first if she has any intention on getting those children back home. _Help me force, help me get to them. Lifting rocks... lifting rocks..._

Little by little she started feeling the sun's warmth in her face. She let out a soft exhalation.

Chewbacca was alredy there with the Falcon. The Resistance boards the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show the Resistance's point of view on the battle; If Rey turned into Kira, how did they managed to escape? Although I'll avoid their point of view as much as possible, because this story is about the darkside, Kylo/Ben and Rey/Kira.


	5. The Jedi Temple

Coruscant.

The Resistance had managed to escape. Barely. The troopers found them entering the Falcon, and although they fired at them, still it was too late. Kira had knowledge on some of their secret bases, but if they saw her fighting Luke, then they knew she was now with the First Order and would avoid those systems. She felt a bit guilty, but Kylo Ren was letting the old man fool him and she had to do something. 

Hux blamed Kylo. If he had ignored his previous master, they would've gotten them on time. Unfortunately, he couldn't say anything to him now, like he used to, he was now the Supreme Leader. The only remarkable thing from that day, the only positive Hux got out of it was Kira. She saw something else. She wasn't a strategic militar, yet, she saw all the pieces, noticed something was off and acted accordingly. She acted where Kylo couldn't. The funny thing is she had only been with them for a day. 

Currently, Kylo Ren and Kira are in a shuttle arriving to the former jedi temple. Meanwhile Hux attends a meeting with all the importar senators and First Order militia, planning their next move against the Resistance. The Supreme Leader was at the beginning of the session, but when Kira returned from checking her wounds with the parademic robot, he excused himself and left Hux in charge.

He wanted to find the Resistance, to crush them, however, he couldn't do it alone. Not even with the whole First Order at his grasp. He needed Kira. The Battle of Crait should've been an easy win. He hated to admit it: He felt ashamed. He let his hatred get the best of him and lose sight of what the mission was about. And he did it in front of Kira, even worse, Kira knew Skywalker was fooling him. He had to do better if he pretended to teach Kira on the arts of the darkside.

The Supreme Leader and Kira, are walking down the main corridor. The whole place was gloomy and dark, still standing, although with some walls and pilars were down. Kira could feel the death and suffering emanating from the temple. Hundreds of people were assassinated here, old, young...

"Do you know where we are?" aska Kylo, breaking Kira's thoughts.

"A jedi temple."

"A former jedi temple", corrects her.

"It was the home of the Jedi Order", continues Kira.

"Yes. The three main capacities resided here: A monastery and library with the biggest database in the galaxy; an academy for the teaching and training of younglings and padawans so to make them jedi knights; and the jedi council, which guided the order."

They enter the archive room, where all the video recorded by the cameras was kept. Some of the computers in the room were still up and running, impresive, given all the years that had passed without any maintenance. 

"There's a strong dark presence surrounding the place. It goes deeper, before the First Order took Coruscant. Do you feel it?"

"I do".

They stop walking. Kylo looks straight into Kira's eyes.

"Do you know what happened here?"

"All the jedi were killed by the orders of Darth Sidous".

Kylo gives her a proud smile and nods. He presses the button from the computer in front of him. The machine turns on and shows a hologram of someone, a single person killing jedi and padawans. The person was exceptional. It waved the lightsaber like an extension of its body. It was focused, never hesitated. Never looked back. 

Kylo manipulates the computer, and the hologram goes back in time. He stops and the hologram resumes, showing a man kneeling before...

"Is that... Is that Darth Sidious?"

"Yes, with the man from before."

" _A powerful sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Vader_ ", speaks the hologram.

"The born of Darth Vader...", muters Kira.

"He was a powerful jedi knight, known as Anakin Skywalker. Him and his mother were slaves, and when two jedi found him and his strong connection with the force, they freed him and brought them here to teach and train him. Meanwhile his mother rotted and died as a slave."

Kira felt a particular anger grow in herself. They separated a boy from his mother with the excuse of giving him a better life... But the only thing they wanted was to make him a soldier they could use as they pleased.

"As the boy grew, the jedi became scared of him, of his power. They tried to contain him, mold him, which eventually led them to lie and betray him. Just like our parents did to us. Until he took manners into his own hands and fought for himself. Freed himself. But he was alone... Which ultimately led to his downfall." Kylo pauses for a moment, so that Kira can really take his words. "You are feeling his presence. His story, a great teacher it is. That's why we are here: To learn and train under his mantle. Together we won't fail."

He was right. They had been fighting on their own all of their lives and got them nowhere. Together they were stronger. She knew it, no, she _felt it_ since they touched hands in Ahch-To. If they had worked together on Crait, the Resistance would be no more. 

"Kylo", says Kira as she takes a step closer to him, "I won't fail you. Not you nor your bloodline." 

"I know, Kira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now headed outside the movies. It's all non-movies canon stuff from now on.
> 
> Look, I don't want to give anything away, but next chapter?? (✿¬‿¬)


	6. The Back Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kira takes Kylo's face between her hands and takes another step closer. Looks him in the eye. Lowers her left hand and caressess his arm, then his chest. She passes her hand under his arm and pushes him towards her. Having him even closer, she stands on tiptoe and and starts kissing his neck. Kylo starts to relax, to fall into seduction. He runs his arms around her waist, around her hip. Kira's kisses are no longer kisses and now it is her tongue that goes through his neck, his ear...

Kylo groans and puts his hands under Kira's clothes, touching her belly, clenching her breasts. Kira lets out a moan as well, and lowers her hand so as to touch his crotch: He was hard and that excited her back.

Kylo can't take it anymore, he removes the top of his uniform, takes a Kira from the waist and loads her up with extraordinary ease. He sits her on top of one of the computers and puts aside her clothes so he can kiss her breasts, bite her nipples. Kira moans with each bite. Then, the Supreme Leader, goes lower, and lower, until he reaches her sensitive area between her thighs. Kira groans and clenches her fingers that are submerged in her lover's hair. His tongue goes up and down, then in circles, enjoying, taking in everything that is Kira.

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Kylo Ren", she says as she lifts his head. He stops. He takes off his gloves, slowly, carefully, without looking away; He licks his index finger and continues to massage the area. Kira's legs shake.

"Fuck...", she practically yells.

"You didn't say please", whispers Kylo, enjoying Kira's arousal.

"Please... " Kylo follows her plea and stands up. She starts to take off his belt, his pants. She takes his hard member in her hands, and caresses him, slowly, while she watches him close his eyes and exclaim a moan. She accelerates, the massage goes up and down, tighter, in circles around the head. Kylo's breathing accelerates. He returns his gaze and Kira sees what he wants, he is begging her to do it.

"Do you want to fuck me, Kylo Ren?", she teases him.

"Yes."

"And what are you doing to do about it?"

_What am I..?_ He lifts her and throws her against the back wall. She exhales with a satisfying smile, because she knows what he is going to do.

They both groan, finnally obtaining what they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little, tiny something. Next chapter is more story wise.


	7. Before the Training

Rey is in her chambers, coming out of a real good, long bath. She was drying herself with a towel, laughing at the idea of two dark lords having sex in a former jedi temple. They never would've guessed it.

There were some dry clothes left for her at the end of the bed by Dar'la. Kylo had appointed her as Kira's assistant. She takes the night gown and puts them on, ready to go to bed. She is exhausted. But then she sees her former clothes, the ones she wore to Snoke's throne. She took them off so quick so that she could get a bath, that she never stopped to reflect on them. They seemed so old, belonging to a different era. One were she was blind, naive... It had only been a couple of days, yet, she had never felt so sure of herself, so strong. Without fear. 

She thinks whether she should burn them. Finish with its existance... But it feels wrong. She isn't angry at her former self. It was a road she had to take to find her true self. So, instead of burning them, she puts them under her drawer, really, really, down, under all of her new clothes. She decides she'll keep them as a reminder, as a learning experience. As something she won't go back to be.

Before closing the drawer, she inspects the new robes. She smiles at the new black desing although with a grin. There's something missing. They are more than fine to wear, but tomorrow will be her first official day as a sith, and she wants to look good. She wants to wear something that speaks who she is now. And, of course, arouse her lover. 

After their _encounter_ , Kylo went to see Hux and a handful of their commanders so that he could be briefed on today's meetings. Therefore, Kira had some time to sew and add some elements to her new outfit.

She was already in bed, sleeping, when she hears Kylo wash his face in the fresher. He turns the light off and slides under the bed sheets. He hugs her from behind.

"Good night, my lord".

"Good night, my lady".

The soft light coming through the curtains wakes her up. She wants nothing but to sleep a bit longer, so she turns her body on its left side, putting away her head from the dawn. Kylo was no longer on his side of the bed. It was still warm, so it hadn't been long since he left. Kira sharpens her ears to know if he's in the bathroom, but there is no sound. She lets out a sigh. Well, if he's up and running, I might as well start my day.

She stands up and stretches her whole body. Opens the curtains and realizes the dim of light that went through her window was never going to get stronger as the day went on: Coruscant had become a cloudy, gloomy city due to the presence of the First Order.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Lady Kira?"

Kira was starting to like the sound of it. Lady...

"Come in."

The door opens and a young adult woman comes right in. Average height, around Kira's age, with her hair perfectly put together under a bun behind her ears. Kira met her when she was appointed to her by Kylo after they had returned from the former jedi temple.

"Good morning my Lady. The Supreme Leader left you a message: He'll be attending some morning meetings, but will see at the jedi temple at 10 am, standard time. He also left you these reports so that you can be on track with our current status." Dar'la hands Kira a data pad and she takes it. "Breakfast is ready, should I bring it?"

"Yes, thank you." Answers Kira a bit distracted because she had started reading the reports.

"Right away." Says Dar'la, as she starts to leave the room.

"Wait", Kira stops her, still looking at the data pad "I'm looking for a change, something... more fitting to my current self." She lifts her head and looks at Dar'la. "Can you send someone with a bit of makeup?"

"If my Lady isn't looking for anything too fancy, I can do that myself." She smiles, proudly.

"What else can you do?" Kira arches an eyebrow. She's interested on where this is going.

"My job is to administer your day, provide protection and cover any need you may have. Furthermore I know basic cooking, styling, sewing, first aid, fly a ship."

"So, you're a fancy slave", concludes Kira.

The conclusion puts Dar'la a bit off, erasing her proud smile, but she immediately straightness her back. She musn't let out any weaknesses, one of the first lessons taught at the academy.

"I guess, my Lady." She wasn't proud of her answer, but she didn't have time to think of a proper one. 

Kira returns her attention to the reports. Dar'la stays there, waiting for a response from her boss. There isn't one.

"I'll bring you breakfast and the makeup kit." Says as she gives a reverence and leaves the room. 

Dar'la returned after a couple of minutes with food and some electronics. Kira showed her how she was unable to finish repairing her clothes and instructed her on how she wanted them. So, currently, Dar'la was finishing them on the end of the bed while Kira was eating breakfast and reading the data pad. 

The First Order was looking to seize control of all major systems soon. Kira already knew this when she was with the Resistance, although she didn't know they had already taken Bespin, and Kuat.

Kashyyyk and Naboo were their next targets. Soldiers had already been deployed in Kashyyyk. Hux was with them overlooking the mission. Meanwhile, Naboo was scheduled for invasion in between 2 to 3 weeks from now. The First Order had delayed the invasion in fear that the details of the mission would have leaked. But since the resistance diminished considerably in numbers between their persecution and the battle of Crait, now the First Order was confident and resumed their attack plans.

Another report informed they had intercepted a distress signal sent by the Resistance from Crait. The signal was sent to numerous locations, which they were still working on names. By decoding the names its names, they could know who were aligned to the Resistance and narrow down their search.

Kira finishes the report and looks at her fancy slave. Dar'la feels her sight and looks up.

"I'm almost ready, my Lady". Reassures Kira, showing her progress.

Kira nods and turns around. She looks at the electronics Dar'la brought and decides she'll start with makeup and hair while her clothes are ready. Suddenly, Kira realizes she has never used any of these before. Looks were never a priority in Jakku... She remembers her ignorance. She may be a strong force user, but she knows nothing on the mundane world. All her confidence crushes inside her. Someone with this high rank, second to the Supreme Leader... She feels ashamed.

"It's a bit shameful... I have never seen one of these, much less used one..."

"Oh, it's okey my Lady, it's quite easy: You select the color and shade, put it in front of your eyes and ready to go." Kira presses the button and there she had it, black eyelids. "But, if I may suggest, I think for a better result is to add manually a bit more outside the eye and below".

Dar'la starts doing exactly what she said. Kira feels weird, letting a stranger do stuff to her face willingly. But when she turns around to face the mirror, the experience turns to be an exotic one. 

"It's almost 10, my Lady, we should hurry up. Unless you want to keep him waiting".

"No, you're right. I'll do my lips and hair, you finish my clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for my lack of updates, I got stomach sick and then was busy on the weekend. 
> 
> I was debating on whether do this chapter a long one, attaching Kira's first training, but that would take me another day, so I decided to separate it in two chapters. Sorry if it's a boring one xd, but I think lore and just simply seeing how Rey's life changes outside the force is interesting. And also important for the story. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll try to post the next one tomorrow :3


	8. The Kyber Crystal

Kylo is standing in the temple's main access door. He had arrived earlier, as he despised being late. The meeting went as planned: Hux had conquear all the outside land rather fast and easy... The capital was the tricky part. He had trouble getting in, more than a problem it was a nuisance. He will get conquer the whole planet, it would just take him longer than expected, as the planet's forces were stronger and more military prepared that the First Order expected.

Hux suggested Kylo to make use of Kira, as it would give her experience and make things easier for him. The Supreme Leader did not deny the request, but he was hesitant: Kira was strong, yet she was lacking form. When wielding her saber, she often let herself open, easy for an experience enemy to take her down. Or even a well organized batallion. 

That's why they are meeting here. She needes the training.

He hears Kira's shuttle arriving. The gate opens and from it, Kira comes down. She looks... Different. Astonishing, but different. Her hair is tied in two messy top buns, and the rest is down to her shoulders. Her robes are similar in style as her previous ones, except now in black, with pointy shoulder pads and a neck. Her dark eye shadow gave her a strong gaze, and her faint dark red lips a seduction Kylo had a tough time ignoring.

She walks towards him, confident in her look, confident in its influence on him, with her cape gracefully dancing with every step she takes.

"Supreme leader", she greets him with a smile.

"You look beautiful", responds, taking her hand and kissing it. He wants to take her there, repeat yerterday's doings. Only tougher, faster, make her moan and yell his name. He tries to shake those thoughts away. _Not now. Not yet..._

He raises his arm, inviting her to enter the temple. She nods and begins walking.

"Did you read the reports?"

"I did. Thank you for keeping me on track".

"You are one of us nor, it was only natural".

"I was meaning to ask you, can I join Hux on Kashyyyk?"

"Huh, Hux suggested the same thing earlier today", he says, without taking his eyes off the corridor.

"It's settled then", Kira chants.

They reach a long staircase, which they descend. They are getting deeper and deeper into the temple, natural light fading increasingly.

"We'll see. Training first".

They reach a planar, round space. Only a dim of light enters through this, strong in the dark side, place. Big old statues of hooded men raise in the four cardinal points. At the center, there is an engraving on the floor, in form of a circle. The engraving is in a language Kira has never seen. She assumes it is sith, due to the presence of the place.

"The jedi temple was built above a sith one, to show the world the end of the dark ways. This is all that remains, though it is enough as Darth Revan, Bane, Nilhius and Vitiate are looking at us. Guiding us", says Kylo while pointing at the statues, "We'll train here. Reform ourselves here. Just like my grandfather."

Kira is amazed by this place. Yes, it is terribly old and broken, yet it has an oddly charm, and holds a big power and influence. Still, she thinks Kylo is giving those sith lords too much credit. He puts them on a pedestal. They were good and powerful warriors, but they never accomplished much. They were either defeated or changed to the light. She wonders whether Kylo will be able to break the cycle. _Not as long as he worships the dead. Not if he keeps his emotions guide him._

"Let's better focus on the present instead on some dead men", sentences as she sits down in the middle of the sith engraving.

Kylo ignores his annoyance on Kira's words and stands in front of her.

"The first step is to make your own lightsaber. Free yourself from Skywalker and start your own path. Normally one would go down a journey for this, but you've already done that".

Kylo raises his hand and a long box comes floating and stands between them. He sits the box in front of Kira so that she can see its interior: Tons of hilts, controls, grips; All the necessary parts to build a lightsaber.

She can feel her excitement showing in through eyes. She had grown used to Luke's saber, but it was only natural that Kylo would make her have her own. She hates to admit it makes her a little sad to let it go, yet, she lifts her hand and handles the lightsaber to the Supreme Leader.

"And for the Kyber Crystal..." He opens himself so that Kira can see what's behind him. Two men walk outside the shadows, towards them. They are carrying a man from his arms, one in each side. The man has been beaten up. Behind them, four other men appear as well. 

Kira, in an automatic response, stands up and takes a defense position. The two men push and drop the beaten man to her feet. She relaxes, although not completely.

"He has a Kyber Crystal. Take it and make it bleed through your new weapon. You've done this before, so I suppose this will be just as easy", declares Kylo.

The man lifts his head and looks at her. There's pain in his face, despair. He is hurting but there's no fear left in him.

"Is he with the Resistance?"

"No. He just has a Kyber Crystal".

She can't kill someone that has never hurt her. He isn't her enemy. Is this... is the Supreme Leader showing me that this path isn't easy?

"I'm not cruel". Kylo doesn't say a word, nor move any muscle. I _s he trying to measure my strength? My conviction? Maybe I've misjudged him, been too cruel everytime he hesitated, everytime he became weak._ She is afraid of this beaten man. His innocence rules her body. _He isn't even fighting!_ She takes a step back and feels the room tense. Her breathing accelerated. Her hands are sweating.

It was easy to hate the Resistance, Skywalker, her parents, Unkar Plutt... This nameless man? With blood coming out of his mouth and eyebrow? Bruises in his eyes and hands..? She can't do it. Not under her just and critical mind.

But she won't be weak as her predecessors. She won't let the sith order die again. And most importantly, she won't make the same mistakes as Kylo Ren. If she has to kill this man in order to achieve that goal, so be it. 

A loud crack reverberates through the whole temple. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this an 0:30 ish, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes... I'm too tired to read it all over again, hahaha. Also, when I uploaded chapter 7 I told you to expect this chapter the next day but I failed terribly. Sorry!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one :3


	9. The Smile

Kira feels the tension dissipate, except from someplace… Her. She realizes her hands are in a fist, with her nails crushing hard at her skin. She relaxes, letting out a silent sight. She looks at the man: Lying lifeless, with open eyes, on the floor. Her hands rips the kyber crystal been worn in his neck. 

She returns to her original spot and sits down, crossing her legs. She doesn’t look at Kylo, nor the other six men. The act speaks for itself. She closes her eyes and starts to force wild the different lightsaber parts.

kira feels their length, their strength, shape through the force. She doesn’t need to see them to know which ones work for her. It just… It feels right. Putting this main hilt with this blade emitter feels right. All the pieces fit perfectly. 

Only one final piece is missing: The Kyber Crystal. Kira opens her hand and begins corrupting it. But something is wrong, the crystal is unresponsive. No… It refuses to let go. It’s strange, because it is a piece of shiny rock, yet, it seems bound to the person that had been murdered. She pushes the force against it, but it still won’t cooperate. Again, she pushes further, stronger, sweat running through her forehead. 

_You’ll listen to me…_

The rock vibrates on her hand.

_You’ll obey me..._

Red comes out of its core.

“You belong to me now.”

And just like that, the kyber crystal corrupts, full crimson red. The rock rises in her hand and joins the rest of the lightsaber parts floating around Kira. 

Without losing that same focus, she starts building her own weapon. with every piece joining together, Kira felt prouder, but nothing compares to the level of pride she feels when the last piece clicks and the saber lands on her hands. 

It is black with gray. Long and with red buttons. Beautiful.

She looks up at Kylo with a big smile. She doesn’t realize this, but Kylo can pinpoint that smile to the good days of her past. It is too pure, too genuine… Breaking something in him. He is happy that que haya superado su prueba; He smiles in return… Yet, he feels remorse. _That smile should come from good deeds, not from murdering someone..._

_Wait. What? What kind of thinking is that?_

He tries to dismiss it just as fast, by returning his thought to the test. He silently swallows, so that his next word comes out clear and direct, as it should from a Supreme Leader.

“Now”.

With that order, two of the six men surrounding them from the shadows come at her on full strength. Kira, in pure instinct, stands up and light her new weapon: A double lightsaber.**

She’s in a defensive position, mostly so that she can buy time before figuring out what the hell is going on. _A test of endurance? Skill? Will they kill me? I don’t think so, their uniforms look like a variation from Kylo’s, still, they aren’t being easy on me._

Kira sees an opening and slides between them. Now from behind, she tries to strike them both at the same time, but the one with the striped helmet foresees her plan and dodges her. She only manages to force push one of them out to the wall.

Another two of them take his place and enter the fight. Three against one. Tough. Kira exhales, trying to control her breathing. She spins the lightsaber and crashes against her enemies once more, resuming the fight.

Meanwhile, the Supreme Leader is watching carefully, without moving from his position. 

“Shorter wields, Kira.” He instructs.

“Don’t let them force you back.” Advices again after a couple of seconds.

Kira is mostly protecting herself that attacking, which is only natural when you’re outnumbered. Still she was tiring herself. It is only a matter of minutes before she loses. Not like he expects her to defeat all six of them. In Fact, she is doing better than anticipated. He is proud. 

And with that feeling, the image of Kira smiling comes to mind again. Brings the guilt again. 

The face of that cherished person… 

The face of _Rey_ smiling...

_“Ben”._

Kylo, in a quick reflex, takes an attack position, enlightens his saber. The six men stop fighting kira and turn their bodies and weapons to where the Supreme Leader is looking. The leader realizes his eyes can’t see no enemy. Nor his body feel any thread coming through the force. He composes himself, turning the lightsaber off. The six men with similar clothes as him, too, lower their weapons. 

Kylo turns his head towards his followers. 

“These are the Knights of Ren. You’ll be working with them in Kashyyyk.” He tells Kira, in the most serious and careless face he can wear after the strange event.

Later, speaking to everyone, he dictates: “Let’s go back to the quarters. It’s enough for today”.

Kylo turns around and heads to the stairs… Wondering where that voice came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's a short one, but with some juicy juicy juicy juice.


End file.
